


[Podfic] Wedding Night - A Coats & Customs Side Story

by nickelsissocool



Series: [Podfic] Coats and Customs 'verse [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-04 02:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2906615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelsissocool/pseuds/nickelsissocool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ori and Dwalin are both a little nervous about the wedding night, for slightly different reasons.</p><p>This is a side story set during Coats & Customs, some time before the epilogue chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Wedding Night - A Coats & Customs Side Story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imaginary_golux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Wedding Night - A Coats & Customs Side Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/772658) by [imaginary_golux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux). 



**Cover artist:** nickelsissocool

 **Length:** 39:29

**Downloads: **  
****Audiobook[here](http://www.nickelsissocool.parakaproductions.com/podfic/01%20Wedding%20Night%20-%20A%20Coats%20&%20Customs%20Side%20Story.m4b)  
MP3 [here](http://www.nickelsissocool.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Wedding%20Night%20\(full\).mp3)

Let me know if the download links have any issues!


End file.
